gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Route 1
This article is for the numbered "U.S. Route". For the Interstate, see Interstate 1. near Grapeseed |junctions = in Pacific Bluffs in Tongva Hills |south end = in Del Perro |other names = Great Ocean Highway}} Route 1, also known as the Great Ocean Highway (GOH) or the Western Highway, is a rural numbered highway in San Andreas. Route 1 travels along the western and northern coastlines of San Andreas. The route covers the entire Great Ocean Highway, from its southern terminus in Del Perro to Dignity Village. It then becomes the Senora Freeway as it travels through Braddock Pass, before becoming Route 13 in Grapeseed. It is one of the longest roads in San Andreas as it encircles half of the state. Route Description From the south, Route 1 begins in the tunnel at the western end of the Interstate 2. Once leaving the tunnel, the six lane Del Perro Freeway travels northwest along the edge of Del Perro Beach. Even as a freeway, beachfront property still lines the side of the road. The Del Perro Freeway ends near Pacific Bluffs (and a possible Route 18 west end) and begins to narrow down until the south end of Ineseno Road, where it turns north and becomes a divided two lane highway. It then runs through Chumash and along the west edge of the Tongva Hills where it eventually meets the western terminus of Route 68. It then crosses the Lago Zancudo bridge, and passes under Fort Zancudo through a tunnel, emerging into North Chumash. Near Raton Canyon, it creates an S-curve before driving over another bridge and traveling in a northeastern direction. It passes along the western edge of the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness preserve, and into the town of Paleto Bay. As it leaves the city, it turns east and travels along Procopio Beach, where it passes the Dignity Village and becomes the Senora Freeway. As a four-lane freeway, it turns south along Braddock Pass. Southbound traffic flows through the Braddock Tunnel, as it makes its way into Grapeseed. The freeway becomes Route 13 a few hundred feet from the intersection of Union Road. Purchaseable Properties *Hookies *Sonar Collections Dock Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Franklin and Lamar *Father/Son *The Merryweather Heist (Off-shore approach) *I Fought the Law... *Predator *Paleto Score Setup *The Paleto Score *Pack Man *The Third Way ;GTA Online *Going Down the GOH *Caught Napping ;GTA Online Heists *Fleeca Job - Scope Out *The Fleeca Job Neighborhoods and Locations *Del Perro *Pacific Bluffs *Chumash *North Chumash *Fort Zancudo (passed underneath) *Pala Springs *Paleto Bay Intersections All locations are based on map on the GTA V Manual app. County Location Destination Los Santos Del Perro - Del Perro Freeway continues North Rockford Drive (s/b) Vespucci Beach (s/b) Pacific Bluffs West Eclipse Boulevard End Del Perro Freeway; Begin Great Ocean Highway Pacific Bluffs Ineseno Road south end Banham Canyon Ineseno Road north end Chumash Barbareno Road south end Banham Canyon Drive Barbareno Road north end Blaine Tongva Hills west end Lago Zancudo Zancudo River bridge Fort Zancudo tunnel Zancudo Trail North Chumash Raton Pass Cassidy Creek bridge Paleto Bay Procopio Promenade - south end Paleto Boulevard Duluoz Avenue Pyrite Avenue Procopio Drive Procopio Promenade - north end End Grand Ocean Highway; Begin Senora Freeway Mount Gordo Procopio Truck Stop 24/7 (s/b) Braddock Pass Braddock Tunnel (n/b) Mount Gordo - Senora Freeway continues Gallery Route_1_Northern_Terminus.jpg|Northern end of Route 1. Route_23_sign.jpg|The missigned overhead sign displaying US Route 23 South when it is really US Route 1 South. Cuban800-GTAV.jpg|A Cuban 800 flying over Route 1. Route1-GTAV-BraddockTunnel.jpg|Aerial shot of Route 1. The Braddock Tunnel can be seen. Route1-GTAV-RailBridge.jpg|The rail bridge over Route 1 at Braddock Pass. Route1-GTAV-NorthernCoast.jpg|Aerial shot of Route 1 east of Paleto Bay. Route1-GTAV-PaletoBay.jpg|Route 1 as it runs through Paleto Bay. Route1-GTAV-PaletoForest.jpg|Route 1 as it winds through Paleto Forest. Route1-GTAV-Curve.jpg|A curve along Route 1 showing the cliffs and one of the tight corners. Route1-GTAV-CassidyCreekBridge.jpg|Cassidy Creek Bridge carries Route 1 over the mouth of Cassidy Creek at Raton Canyon. Route1-GTAV-RockFormation.jpg|The large rock formation along Route 1 which is based on Point Mugu Rock in Malibu. Route1-GTAV-LagoZancudo.jpg|The long bridge that carries Route 1 over Lago Zancudo. Route1-GTAV-Intersection.jpg|The intersection of Route 1 and the western end of Route 68. Route1-GTAV-NorthernChumash.jpg|Route 1 in Northern Chumash. Route1-GTAV-Sign.jpg|A sign that incorrectly labels Route 1 as Interstate 1 even though the latter is half way across the state. This sign is one of two that displays this missignage. The other sign is directly across the bridge along the guardrail. 1948 Style US Route 1 Shield.png|A 1948 Style US Route 1 Shield. 1957 Style US Route 1 Shield.png|A 1957-present California style US Route 1 Shield. Trivia *Route 1 is based on the real life California State Route 1, a major highway that runs along that state's west coast. *Great Ocean Highway (GOH) could be a nod to California State Route 1's other name, Pacific Coast Highway (PCH). *A sign southbound near Del Perro Beach labels Del Perro portion of the road not only as the Del Perro Freeway, but as Route 23. *Timm's car is broken down on this highway in Chumash. *Taliana Martinez's random event can be found in this route, close to the Mount Chiliad and Braddock Pass. *Some signs state that Route 1 is actually Interstate 1. *The real U.S. Route 1 exists on the east coast running from Key West Florida to Fort Kent, Maine, but Rockstar most likely based their Route 1 on the California State Route 1 which follows the whole coast of California, which the State of San Andreas is based on. es:Great Ocean Highway de:Great Ocean Highway pl:Great Ocean Highway fr:Route 1 pt:Great Ocean Highway Category:Freeways Category:Highways Category:Numbered Highways